


The Night of Alighnment

by Zaya_Ayame



Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Bright Moon (She-Ra), Can you believe there's no OT3 tag for these three?, Dark Magic, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Fluff and Smut, For the Love of Shadow Weaver, Happy Halloween Ya'll, Kinktober 2020, Lesbian Sex, Light Dom/sub, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Other, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018) Season 5, Praise Kink, Romance, SHE-RA MILF OT3, Sensory Deprivation, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Fingering, degradation kink, oh yeah, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27294901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaya_Ayame/pseuds/Zaya_Ayame
Summary: Angella has come to accept that 'The Devil's Rising' isn't an event that needs to be feared, even if it's the one night of the year that Dark Magic is it's most powerful. For others, it's an important day of remembrance of magic and for others... It's a means of survival.In a bid to try and understand Shadow Weaver's personal tradition, our trio of milfs discovers that things aren't always as they seem.
Relationships: Angella (She-Ra)/Shadow Weaver | Lightspinner (She-ra)/Castaspella (She-Ra), Angella/Castaspella (She-Ra), Angella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Castaspella/Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977985
Comments: 30
Kudos: 60





	The Night of Alighnment

**Author's Note:**

> I present to you over 8,000 words of smut and a plot. No, I did not proof read this because we submit our unbeta'ed smut like BOLDLY!!! Enjoy!

All throughout Etheria, the world was abuzz with delight and excitement. Little wonder as well, since the annual celebration of Moonlignment was upon them. While not rare, the occasion was marked by certain moons coming into alignment during the cool winds of the seasons changing. Similar to the Moons of Enchantment empowering the magic of Etheria, Moonlignment was a special time where the barrier between the spirit realm and the mortal on was very thin! 

Interestingly, the very sky would gradually change over the course of the alignment; with different cultures celebrating the day in their own manner. 

In the Crimson Wastes, it was a time of the hunt - where many would plan a great game and fight each other over territory. On Mystacor, it was a time of prayer and festivities where sorcerers and sorceresses alike came together to discuss the history of their great institute.

But in Bright Moon… 

…  
..  
.

Among the many Kingdoms where Moonlignment was celebrated, Bright Moon was one of the most vivid and theatrical, though it wasn’t always this way. Throughout the years of the Royal Family, the day was revered as a fearful one where the Moonstone was thought to actually _lose_ power and many worried of an attack. During the time of the war against the Horde this was THE most fearful day - however, all that changed because of _one_ person - 

“Glimmer! Glimmer, where ARE you?!” Calling out for her daughter, the once Queen Angella was at a loss for where her tenacious child could be. It had been months since being rescued between the worlds thanks to the efforts of Shadow Weaver and Entrapta and the world had regained some semblance of peace. Mystacor was like a well-oiled machine in Castaspella’s capable hands and Shadow Weaver…

Well, the most accurate way to describe the once-power-hungry sorceress would be… retirement. What better place to retire than Bright Moon with all it’s amenities that the sorceress did not mind _in the least_ taking advantage of. 

Angella sighed, enjoying a kind of retirement herself as she spent most of her time during the peace and lack of royal duties just… finding hobbies. Reading a book in the library. Going on a date with her husband. 

Catching up with an old friend… 

“Where has she gone?” Angella muttered, walking from the grand hall in search of her. Angella knew that her daughter would not shirk her duties as Queen, but the Moonlignment was very personal to the young mage. Ever since Glimmer had turned eight, the entire world of Bright Moon had changed at the simplest suggestion - one that would vastly affect Glimmer later on as she became Commander!

…  
..  
.

_“Mom, why can’t we just… make this fun?”_

_“Fun? It’s not exactly a celebration, my darling,” Angella had argued gently._

_“But-” Glimmer crossed her arms. “What if we did? Wouldn’t it be better to make this a happy day instead of a scary one? All of Etheria celebrates it so… WE SHOULD TOO!”_

_And Angella didn’t quite have an answer to that. Fear had held Bright Moon hostage for so many years and many didn’t even know why… it was time to change that._

Since that day, Angella and Glimmer made the Bright Moon halls the very picture of ‘spooky and playful’ as possible - integrating what Angella believed was the fearful aspects of the day and making a mockery of them with decorations that made the scary ideals something to find humorous and enchanting. 

As Angella walked the walls to find her daughter, passing a window she looked out at the courtyard to find a certain red-robed figure tending to the royal garden. Almost instantly, Angella’s gaze would soften, leaning her hip against the window to gaze upon Shadow Weaver from a distance. While not entirely complicated, Angella had… realized a few important things since coming back to the world. 

She loved Micah, dearly. Yet, her heart hadn’t always been left to just one person. Time and absence made her heart yearn for love and - in some manners - Castaspella and Shadow Weaver had each taken a measurement of that emptiness she’d felt and filled it. Before Micah was ever a suitor, a certain sorceress of renown had caught her eye decades ago as Light Spinner. 

… Perhaps things were still… a little complicated. 

“MOM!” 

Angella jumped, giving a shrill cry of surprise as she held a hand to her chest, “OH! _Glimmer!_ ” She hissed, her heart beating a mile a minute at her daughter’s sudden teleportation. “Where have you been-?”

“No time! Come on!” And before she could even question her, Glimmer grasped her hand and they were off - appearing in the grand dining hall a moment later. The excited giggle was enough of a hint to know something was new. 

Her eyes widened, “O-Oh my.” 

In a mystifying display of glowing streamers and colorful tapestries with the mocking designs of monsters - the dining hall looked like a veritable ball of tasteful color and exciting design. While no food graced the surface of the tables yet, it was clear from the table decorations that it was only a matter of time. Angella turned to Glimmer, “Did you do all of this?” 

“Well, like… not ALL of it - Adora helped and Bow got the streamers right where I wanted them! Castaspella also-”

“There you are, Glimmer!” Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Angella smiled as Castaspella walked in with an interesting choice of spell-casted decorations. “We’re almost finished with the courtyard preparations and we’ll just - Oh, Angella, hello!” The Head Sorceress smiled, holding up her odd design, “Here to help with the decorations?”

With a charming tinkle of laughter, Angella shook her head, “My part comes much later,” She winked, “Entertainment, of course.”

To which Castaspella gasped, “RIGHT! Right! I almost forgot after the whole… ‘war’ thing. Speaking of which,” An expression of concern came over her features. “Is… _she_ going to join us?” 

It was obvious who ‘she’ was, “I’m not sure. It will be the first ‘Devil’s Rising’ for Shadow Weaver and I’m hesitant to invite-” 

“MOM! We have to invite Shadow Weaver!” Came Glimmer’s sudden interruption, crossing her arms and giving a very firm frown at her mother. “She saved Etheria from Horde Prime and saved _you_ from the portal dimension. As Queen, I-”

Angella laughed, holding up both of her hands in surrender, “Alright, my darling! No need to quote the rites to me,” She loved her daughter’s ferocity for justice and knew that she held a certain affection for the chaotic sorceress. “Shall I speak to her?” 

At that, Glimmer seemed almost unsure, “Uh… I guess? I still have a lot to do, so if you could - that’d be a big help, Mom!” 

“Of course, dear.” 

And with that, Glimmer was gone in a flash and back to doing what she did best on this day. A moment later, Castaspella was approaching her with caution in her eyes, “Angella?” Kindly, Castaspella cocked her head to the side. “Are you alright?”

Confused, Angella was at a loss with the question before she supposed the reason for the tentative nature needed an explanation. She smiled sadly down at Castaspella, “It’s… disconcerting, I suppose? For years, my family believed this day to be feared and cautioned and yet… we’ve made it a momentous occasion. My only worry is… what is this day to Shadow Weaver?” She turned her head, looking in the direction of the courtyard, “Does this day empower her? Remind her of the war she fought in _against us_? Is it… wise to trust her?”

From where she stood, Castaspella could be seen wringing her hands nervously before speaking, “I… I think we can,” And she almost backpedalled immediately when Angella turned to her with a look of surprise. “I’m just saying that Glimmer has a point! If she were truly as unchanged as that night when she defected, then you… you wouldn’t be here with us again. That should count for something.” 

Moved by the assuring sentiment, Angella felt a warm smile come over her before she gave a graceful nod, “That is comforting to hear, coming from you. Thank you.” 

Castaspella blinked, surprised, before crossing her arms with a gloating smile, “You’re welcome!” Before she blinked at the irony of the words and groaned, walking off. Just before she disappeared out of the room, Castaspella called over her shoulder, “Don’t worry about Shadow Weaver. I’m sure she’ll just sulk as usual!” 

Angella sighed, looking back out to the courtyard before she rubbed her arm, “I hope you’re right…”

…  
..  
.  
Within the Royal Gardens, Shadow Weaver was appraising a rather rambunctious set of marigolds that had somehow entangled themselves with the sunflowers. She was certain it was the work of that flower princess and would have to ask her not to interfere with her process the next time they crossed paths - assuming she wasn’t interrupted by another hug and invitation to meditation. 

She snipped at the overgrowth, _I wonder when her next meditation session will be…_

The sound of wings caught her attention, a smile coming to her face, “Angella. So good of you to come see me,” Shadow Weaver turned to the once-Queen, her mask hiding the smile. 

“Shadow Weaver,” Angella greeted, her tone warm in spite of the anxiety biting at her. She cast a look at the state of the garden, grateful that someone had come with such a proficient touch. Gently, she raised a hand to caress the bell of a blue bonnet, “I’m surprised… It’s only been a few months but you still manage to surprise me… Are you doing well?” 

Curious as to the odd compliment, Shadow Weaver responded carefully, “As well as can be expected. I’m a bit more tired than usual but not much can be done about that,” She kept to herself the reason. 

Angella, however, doting mother as she always was did not let go of the concern that came, “Tired? Are you sick? Have you been eating?” Her gaze hardened, “How long has this been happening?” 

“Angella,” Shadow Weaver warned firmly, “I am fine. I am simply tired,” She crossed her arms, “-I have ways to replenish my strength but I’d rather not burden you.” By the look Angella was giving her, she was certain that angelic being was about to argue and she didn’t want to make this day one of conflict - not after everything that had happened. “Your concern is touching, My Angel. Wouldn’t want Micah to find out, would we?”

At those, likely poorly chosen words, Angella flushed deeply and brought a hand up, frowning, “I’m… going to ignore that very obvious attempt to goad me. Micah is _well aware_ of our past-” 

“Being aware and being accepting are very different.”

“-and if I am NOT so rudely interrupted, we have spoken at length about it. If you’d like the matter dropped, consider the request granted.” 

At that, Shadow Weaver couldn’t help the spontaneous laughter that bubbled up, “You have my gratitude, _Your Majesty_ ,” And in spite of the clear knowledge that Angella wasn’t Queen, the moment’s frivolity wasn’t lost. The laughter, so rare in it’s genuity, softened Angella’s ire and helped to remind her of her purpose. 

“The festivities are to begin soon and Glimmer has worked hard to make it the best version it’s ever been; won’t you be joining us?” Angella asked amicably, teasingly tilting her head to one side in a manner most familiar to Shadow Weaver. 

The effect was nearly instantaneous, the sorceress’ eyes widening just enough, “I-... You said you wouldn’t do that anymore.” 

“Do what?” 

_”That._ What you _just_ did.”

“I have no idea what you could possibly be referring to,” The grin on Angella’s face was knowing and Shadow Weaver was grateful for the mask over her face - though it did nothing to hide the reddening of her ears. 

With a heavy sigh, Shadow Weaver grumbled, “I will consider it. You should know that I’ve never quite understood this… derivative of the Night of Alignment.” 

Angella's laughter was intoxicating, “An understandable notion, given it’s not exactly a tradition spanning generations. Still, I’m… sure you can find some way to entertain yourself. Refreshments have been provided, after all.” 

Suddenly, Shadow Weaver realized it had been quite some time since she’d been able to imbibe in Bright Moon spirits. Her morning tea was more than enough to keep herself sated, but to enjoy a glass of wine… “Still as persuasive as ever, I see. Very well,” Shadow Weaver turned back to her Garden, “When I am finished, I shall-”

“Wonderful! I shall inform Castaspella! Glimmer will be beside herself,” Angella tactically interrupted, clapping her hands together beside her face before she turned around - anticipating a protest. 

“Castasp-? Angella!” Shadow Weaver froze, turning around to call out in irritation at the retreating woman in flight. As she disappeared into the illuminate rooms above, the sorceress’ shoulders slumped, duped again just like old times. She brought the scissors up to her face before shaking her head and throwing them onto the grass. “I’ll never hear the end of this…” 

…  
..  
.  
It would be no more than an hour later, having spent a suitable amount of time to wash and re-dress, when Shadow Weaver would be walking the halls down to the dining area. She’d passed by decorations of all kinds of odd and intricate shapes but didn’t concern herself with that after seeing the grand hall they would be dining in. Her eyes widened, taking in all its splendor before her gaze passed over the buffet table and locked immediately in on what looked to be a punch bowl. 

Investigating it, Shadow Weaver poured herself a small cup and lifted her mask just enough to sip it before flinching back in disgust. With a visible grimace, she glared at the cup as if it were her enemy, “Betrayed by an Angel… why am I not surprised?” 

“There you are!” Came another voice that had Shadow Weaver groan, replacing her mask. 

“Castaspella,” She greeted cooly, turning to see the self-proclaimed party planner rushing up to her. 

“You’re late for the Moonlighnment Games! Dinner isn’t for another hour!”

Shadow Weaver’s eyes narrowed, “Moon-what? I’m not going to play-” Before she could even finish her sentence, Castaspella boldly took the sorceress’ hand and pulled her along with her excited pace, “Ugh!” 

When they made it out into the courtyard, Castaspella still holding onto Shadow Weaver’s hand, the large group with familiar faces being the first to notice and call them over. “Did you start the spooky tales yet? I found the storyteller!” 

“What?” 

Glimmer flashed before them, her grin as radiant as ever, “We weren’t going to forget about you! C’mon!” As if she were some relay stick, Shadow Weaver was then handed off from Castaspella to Glimmer and pulled along, “Adora told us that you’ve got the best scary stories to tell!” 

Although she was flattered by Adora’s… compliment, Shadow Weaver didn’t hesitate to cut in with, “They’re not ‘stories’, Your Majesty.” 

“Great, whatever! That means we’ll _really_ be scared!” 

Shadow Weaver sighed, _I should have spiked that punch bowl myself…_

Although she protested multiple times during the night, Shadow Weaver couldn’t help the warmth that bloomed in her chest as she told the more terrifying stories she’d reserved for breaking down recruits and taking great pleasure in the looks of horror and fear she received. It was the most validating part of the night so far and made this foreign occasion worth the odd memories. 

However, the longer than night wore on and Angella and Castaspella seemed to tag-team trying to ‘invite’ her into various activities - that exhaustion from earlier in the night became more apparent. Her posture was slackening and her hair was unkempt as she gave a scoff at the King trying to goad her into doing Dark Illusions for the occasion. 

“Micah, enough!” 

“Oh, come on! Just like old times!” Micah smiled, unaware of the plight of his once-teacher. 

Although Shadow Weaver would have enjoyed spending time with Micah doing the illusions they had done years ago, she was just far too tired and without power to do so. And, unfortunately, that exhaustion led to her losing control of her emotions, “NO!” She bellowed, her hair standing on end as she bore up at the muscular male. 

It only lasted a moment, the look of hurt on his face, but it was enough to bring Shadow Weaver back to her senses and give a shuddered gasp, “I... “ Her shoulders fell, as well as her hair, and she just looked so much older at that moment. “-I’m going to bed. Happy… ‘Moonlighnment’,” She bit out before she turned away, hating the words but trying to leave the party without sounding like how she felt. 

She’d hardly gotten a few meters away when a gentle hand at her shoulder stopped her and she gave a beleaguered sigh before meeting the gaze of a very concerned angelic being. “Angella…” She really didn’t want to start arguing again. 

“Don’t,” Angella interrupted, resolutely shaking her head. “Something is the matter and we’re not going to drop it until we’ve discussed the issue. Please,” Shadow Weaver felt herself relax, knowing that she was hardly a match for Angella when she broke out the pleasantries.”Tell me what’s going on.”

“Tell _us_ what’s going on,” Coming up on her other side, Castaspella gave Angella a challenging smirk before focusing on Shadow Weaver. 

For a long moment, Shadow Weaver was stunned and moved at the same time - unable to really believe that the two whom had once interrogated her in this very castle were showing such… affection. Concern. She didn’t really understand why or how to respond. 

But she was certain they wouldn’t take ‘No’ for an answer. With a sigh, Shadow Weaver relented, “As a practitioner of Dark Magic, there are consequences that I must face alone. I do so… with as much grace and pride as I can. However,” She looked up, Angella and Castaspella following her gaze to the moons above as they appeared to almost be in perfect alignment. “There are particular times of the year that I require assistance, when the power of Dark Magic is strongest. To combat the parasitic nature of the Spell of Obtainment, I enlist-” She hesitated, looking back down to the ground. “- _partners_ to empower my magic.”

For a long moment, as the rest of the party continued on ignorant of the conversation taking place, Castaspella and Angella said nothing - trying to digest the information. 

Shadow Weaver rolled her eyes behind the mask before elaborating, “I… need to eat. Magic.” 

“OH!”  
“Well, why didn’t you just say so?” 

_They still don’t get it,_ Shadow Weaver realized, bringing a hand up to her mask and shaking her head. She had to approach this from a different perspective and she knew JUST who to scandalize. Pointedly, Shadow Weaver looked to Castaspella as the oblivious sorceress just gave a sigh of relief. When Castaspella met her gaze and lurched back a little at the knowledge that she was suddenly the focus of something, Shadow Weaver would allow her to writhe in confusion for just a bit before tilting her head to the side. 

“Castaspella,” She cooed saccharine sweet, watching with great satisfaction as said sorceress visibly shuddered. “Do you happen to remember a certain event around a… similar time of year?” 

For a long moment, Castaspella could only blink in concerned silence, drawing a blank. Then, just when she was sure that she couldn’t figure out what Shadow Weaver was trying to tell her, a **very** vivid memory came to mind and the woman flushed so red that one would think she was a chameleon.

“ **THAT**?! YOU NEED TO DO **THAT** TODAY?!” She practically shrieked, earning looks from all around before she slapped a hand over her mouth. Frantically, she looked back at them before wildly gesturing that everything was fine. Turning back to Shadow Weaver, she hissed angrily, “ _You mean to tell me that you used me all those years ago to restore your MAGIC?!_ ” 

Shadow Weaver scoffed softly, looking away as if offended, “I didn’t _use_ you. I asked and you accepted. I took no pains to hide my intentions.” 

“YOU-” Castaspella stopped, taking a sudden intake of breath and steepling her hands together against her forehead to calm down. When she regained her composure, Castaspella was glaring daggers into Shadow Weaver with a flush on her face still present, “We fucked… under the lenses of Mystacor… On the Moonlignment. This is a big deal, Shadow Weaver.” 

“I never said it wasn’t, my dear.” 

As Shadow Weaver and Castaspella bickered like a married couple, Angella was looking between the both of them with an expression of curious intrigue - her own face reddening to a hotter pink when she realized what Shadow Weaver was suggesting. Years ago, when she and Light Spinner had courted each other, she recalled the sorceress having a very different view of the day. Angella had expressed the tradition and why many of the angelic beings that had watched over Bright Moon had dubbed it ‘The Devil’s Rising’. 

They debated and argued, of course, but when it was suggested that they try to make their own tradition of it - well, Angella was interested. While she was sure that what Light Spinner promised back then and Shadow Weaver suggested now were two _very different proposals_ , the concept did not fail to enthrall her. 

Angella found herself dangerously curious, “Would you-”

Castaspella and Shadow Weaver ceased their foreplay and looked to Angella, realizing that she was still there. 

The angelic being crossed her arms, trying to keep her matriarchal tone, “Would you like to show us _your_ tradition? I… I mean, you’ve done quite a few of ours,” She turned to see her daughter laughing as she teleported around the crowd with a sheet on her body. It made her smile, so proud of Glimmer. Turning back to Shadow Weaver, Angella aimed that beaming smile at the sorceress as she finished, “It seems only fair to participate in yours, and you **do** need the magic.”

Once more, completely weak to the charm that was Angella at her best, Shadow Weaver could only stare at her in clear shock before looking back at Castaspella. Although she was flushed in the face, the Head Sorceress was not pitching in with a ‘No’ and simply crossed her arms with a concerned pout. 

“I-...” This was beyond what she could have expected. With the Horde, Shadow Weaver had to take what she needed or even wanted and that included the power necessary to survive - such as with the Black Garnet. But now… the idea of trying to drain from the once-Queen was almost stomach-churning. “I must admit it, I... don’t know what to say,” She couldn’t refuse. Not only was it a foolish notion but Shadow Weaver would be a fool to deny two women that were as powerful as they were beautiful and compassionate. 

It was Angella that brought her out of the indecision, a hand gently reaching for her chin to tip her face upwards. “Do you want us to… assist you?” 

And the answer was embarrassingly immediate, “Yes.” 

If it weren’t so beautiful, Shadow Weaver would have felt ashamed at the laughter directed at her that followed, “Very well, then. Whenever you desire, just let us know and - if you don’t mind - lead on.” 

“And don’t try to manipulate us, either!” Castaspella added, pouting up at the sorceress. “Just take the help when it’s offered gratefully!”

To that, Shadow Weaver gave a weak chuckle in response, leaning toward Castaspella to make fun of her like they had done in the forest once upon a time, “And if I don’t, will you make it worth the trouble?” Enjoying the sputtering of the Head Sorceress before she turned away and began to walk off. “I will see you in the prison, Angella. Castaspella,” She stopped, looking over her shoulder to finish, “When the clock strikes midnight.” 

And then, like a ghost, she vanished into the dark of the shadows. There were preparations to attend to.

Castaspella sighed, shaking her head before looking up at Angella, “Are you sure about this?” 

To which Angella responded with a wry little smile, one that sent a shock down Castaspella’s spine, “Very much. Are you?” 

Castaspella blinked, having never seen such a devious expression on Angella’s face before she cleared her throat and gave a nod, “Of course! I… I have experience with this ritual, after all!” 

“Of course,” Angella giggled, returning to the festivities while the evening was still young.

…  
..  
.

Back within her room, still lovingly referred to as the prison, Shadow Weaver was beside herself with surprise and found that she was having a difficult time focusing on her soon-to-be encounter with Angella and Castaspella. It wasn’t that she was nervous or out of touch with her sensual side, but the probability of this scenario ever happening-? Not if she’d lived _hundreds_ of decades, would she have believed it to come true. 

Taking in a deep breath, Shadow Weaver began her preparations - only an hour from midnight and she needed certain spells and enchantments in place. 

Soundless circles against the doors and windows, the lightning would be taken care of once they arrived, and she would prepare limiter seals so that she didn’t take too much too quickly… What else was she missing? 

By the time Shadow Weaver had arranged the room and allocated her magic, the sorceress would turn to the door at the sound of gentle rapping against the door, “Already?” She muttered, looking out the window briefly and realizing with a start that the eclipse had reached its peak. It was with this realization that the nerves decided to make themselves known and Shadow Weaver took a deep breath in. 

With a gesture, the double doors would open and Angella would be the first to approach. Castaspella following behind and wringing her hands with clear anxiety was the first red flag that caught the sorceress’ attention. 

“Thank you for having us, Shadow Weaver,” Angella greeted with a tone that spoke volumes of her confidence. Truly, out of the three of them, it wasn’t hard to see that the Matriarch was the most eager. 

“But of course,” Shadow Weaver responded, hands steepled in that self-same manner she used to calm her own apprehension. “However, it is I who should be grateful for your… pragmatism,” And while Shadow Weaver was grateful, she wasn’t willing to let the potential problem go unsolved. “Castaspella-”

After she’d walked in following Angella, Castaspella had been keeping her gaze firmly to the rearranged items in the room and jumped at the mention of her name. “W-What?” 

Angella looked between the two, confused, before she noted the clear uncertainty on the Head Sorceress’ face. Her gaze softened, “Casta, are you… are you alright?” 

Castaspella looked up at Angella, surprised, before she frowned and crossed her arms, “What?! I’m fine!” 

“You’re practically sulking over there,” Shadow Weaver teased, even as she followed up, “You don’t have to do this with me. What we’ve done, up to this point, I understand has been… quite tame and very private. Are you experiencing any negative emotions about sharing this with Angella?” As always, Shadow Weaver did not cut any corners, preferring the negative emotions to stay far from any act of sex they would perform on this night.

And for Castaspella’s part, having been around Shadow Weaver for as long as she had, it was plain to see through her lack of tact that she was merely being careful and - dare she say it - kind with her offer to back out. Although, the accusation of jealousy-

“I am not jealous, Shadow Weaver,” Castaspella insisted, her shoulders relaxing as she admitted to her enfeeblement. “I’m… anxious about performing. If you hadn’t noticed,” She pouted, “Our past encounters have been pretty one-sided.” 

Shadow Weaver raised a brow, “I haven’t. To what are you referring to?” 

Castaspella sputtered, face glowing red, “You’ve always been the one to initiate and lead! ALL the time!” Angella watched with a smile on her face, relieved that they wouldn’t be arguing over the dynamics of their encounters. Castaspella, noticing this, didn’t hesitate to turn on Angella, “Oh, don’t you give me that look! You’re the worst!” 

A look of innocence passed Angella’s face, gasping dramatically, “Me? Whatever could you mean?” 

Shadow Weaver knew exactly what Castaspella meant, taking this moment to jump in, “Oh yes. Angella is quite the selfish lover, isn’t she?” Said angelic being looked at Shadow Weaver with a betrayed expression. “Her voice sounds nice, however, does it not?” Even with the mask on, a grin could be felt in her tone. “It’s almost worth the trouble, isn’t it?” 

And the look on Castaspella’s face said it all, steam practically streaming from her ears. 

Angella scoffed, “Is this how it’s going to be then? Double teamed by my once-great enemy and staunch ally?” In spite of her apparent offense, the twinkle of a familiar gleam in her eyes spoke the truth. She was ready and willing to put her partners in their place, “So be it. Do note, however,” She squared her shoulders, wings flaring outward as she gazed down upon Shadow Weaver, “I look forward to seeing how you direct our little encounter.” 

The rush of heat the took the sorceress by surprise had her nearly stumble back, swallowing firmly behind the mask as she steeled herself, “How very kind of you.” 

“Perish the thought of kindness,” Angella spoke brusquely, getting into character as if it were merely another pair of gloves. “I hope you didn’t invite two guests with the intention of having _us_ drive the narrative? If so, I must say,” She chuckled, the sound sending a rush of lust down Shadow Weaver’s spine, “-Quite a disappointment. I’ve higher expectations of the self-proclaimed ‘Greatest Sorceress in Etheria’ to make this encounter worth my time.” 

“A-Angella,” Shadow Weaver cleared her throat, catching sight of Castaspella’s eyes widening at the brief crack in her defenses. “Patience, Your Majesty. We’ve plenty of time.” Her role was simple but with Angella… nothing was ever as simple as it could be. 

“Right, um,” Castaspella tried, noting that she didn’t quite understand exactly what was happening but was willing to adapt, “So, what will be doing?” 

“It’s simple, my dear,” Shadow Weaver began, regaining her composure, “The point of this night is to replenish my power over the Obtainment’s curse and through our actions tonight, I will have accrued enough magic in my reservoir to sustain me for the remainder of the year,” She thought for a moment, “-perhaps longer.” 

“Wait, so you’re really draining us?” Castaspella quipped, a bead of sweat running down her cheek. 

“Excess magic; not to worry. Your life energy, as well as your pool of magic, will not be touched. Look upon this circle,” And in a flash a dark indigo circle was crafted in a single fluid motion, presented to Castaspella as she brought a hand to her chin. 

After looking it over, the sorceress gave a soft hum of thought, “Very interesting. I’ve… never seen such an amalgam of runes. It-”

“You won’t impress me by pretending to understand, Casta... It is a limiter and a vacuum all at once,” And without much warning, she pushed it through Castaspella and took great satisfaction in her squawk of surprise. “It has one additional use; do you feel anything different?” 

Uncertain, Castaspella looked herself over. Everything was in place with no new additions, but there was… something off. A warmth she didn’t quite feel before. She looked up at Shadow Weaver, “No, what should I be feeling?” 

“Oh, good,” Shadow Weaver chuckled, turning to Angella and casting the same spell - noting the look of confidence on her face as she made no move to stop her. The trust that was exhibited in that moment was… enthralling. “I didn’t make it too strong this time. The last time I used this was… Well. A story for another time.” 

She turned from the both of them, walking toward the large windows near the back of the room. Unseen, Angella and Castaspella would both give the other a shared look of curiosity before Shadow Weaver spoke once more, “For my part,” She began. “I ask that you trust me. In turn, for this night, I will do the same.” Over her shoulder, she finished, “Is this acceptable?” It was the last obstacle but, arguably, the most important to address.

To her surprise, it was Castaspella that laughed, “How many times do we have to give consent before you get the hint? Angella, I think it might be Shadow Weaver that is all nerves at this point.”

“You might be right, Castaspella. Oh, how the tables have turned…” 

With a scoff of laughter, dark and promising, Shadow Weaver’s voice would echo through the room as the light dimmed gently. **“We shall see,”** just before her form would be lost in the encroaching darkness around them. The smiles on both Angella and Castaspella’s face faded along with their vision and it was only the trust they put in Shadow Weaver that drove them to act calmly in the shadows of their once-enemy.

With their remaining senses, they could feel the mix of a warm and cold chill pass through the room and the scent of warm cinnamon and sulfur. Cautious, but maintaining her regal role, Angella awaited the next move - only to give a sudden jump as Castaspella gave a shrill scream of fright. “Ohmystars! S-Something's s-s-slithering up my leg!” 

The echo of a sultry laugh reverberated through the room, **My, My - frightened already? Where did all that bravado go?**

The sound of a gasp, followed by a moan in Castaspella’s voice, was all the warning Angella would receive before the sensation of something akin to a hand began to snake it’s way up her leg. However, in spite of the pleasant pull within her belly as more shadow hands seemed to join in the fray, Angella was missing a key component to her enjoyment. 

“Stop.” 

The air stilled, along with the hands, as the shadows seemed to fade just a little for Shadow Weaver’s more pitched form to appear before her. Another hand, this one much more corporeal was upon her cheek in seconds, “Are you alright?” Came the sorceress’ whisper, eliciting a smile from the matriarch as her command was met with swift concern. 

“I’m fine, love, but this… isn’t going to work for me. I need to see what’s happening.” 

Shadow Weaver gave a hum of thought, taking her hand from Angella’s face as she looked around the room. It was Castaspella that made the suggestion, however, “A few light sigils should do the trick. You can stay in the shadows and Angella can - HEY!” She scoffed, feeling the shadows of hands kneading her ass, “-see what’s going on.” 

“And this is why you passed my test on Mystacor,” Shadow Weaver teased, enjoying the sound of Castaspella’s gasp as she rewarded her with a pleasant scratch down her butt. 

“Ugh,” Castaspella scoffed in disgust before moving her hands to create circles. She made two, one for Angella and herself since she was certain Shadow Weaver wanted to remain in the dark.

Like spotlights from the floor, the beams of light above the sigils were in such stark contrast to the dark that it almost hurt to look at but as Castaspella and Angella stepped into their chosen beams - the mood in the room seemed to change. Immediately, a loveseat of an almost gothic design was created for the both of them to sit in comfortably - the shadows of hands that moved and shifted along the seat gesturing an invitation to sit. 

Angella looked down, heart thundering behind her breast, but she did not hesitate to take her seat upon this temporary throne. For Castaspella, however, the hands reached for and gently ensnared the sorceress - pulling her into the animated seat and setting the pace for them as Castaspella felt and watched as the hands and tendrils of shadows massaged her through her clothes and slipped beneath them. 

Her breath came in hot pants, wrists held to the cushioned armrests and ankles pressed to the legs of the chair, “Sh-Shadow Weaver,” She hissed, shocked by how sensitive she was to the shadows in spite of them only just beginning. From beneath her gown, the whisper of sensation moving up along her calf and encircling her thighs had her practically biting her tongue to the point of pain to stifle her moans. Along her arms, she felt the familiar tingle of claws raking upwards as they traveled toward her neck. 

She eyed a particular tendril as it slinked from beneath the collar of her robes and manifested into a hand along her face. On the other side of her neck, a wet broken gasp was pulled from her lips as she felt a hot mouth along the side of her neck, “I see the spell is working,” Shadow Weaver rumbled in her ear, kissing up her neck as her shadows did the work of preparing the sorceress for her. 

“S-Spell? Wha-Unph!” These hands were getting bold, feeling the message of fingers against her cunt as she was spread open while hidden from view. “-What did you do?” She hissed, looking over at Angella and noticing that while she was also being fondled from the shadows that resided in the chair, it was clear that she was not being restrained. She gave a pouty huff, “And why isn’t she bound to the chair?!” 

Angella laughed, a sultry sound that made the shadows on Castaspella’s body freeze and tremble - a curious reaction the sorceress noted.

“Shadow Weaver knows better than to restrain me,” Came the demure response, Angella going so far as to lift one leg over the other and relax against the seat and into her role. Seeing Castaspella at the mercy of the shadows and so receptive to their ministrations… yes, this was exactly the kind of enjoyment Angella expected. 

Encouraged by the approval, Shadow Weaver was upon Castaspella once more, “Instead of showcasing your jealousy, dearest Casta,” she rumbled into said sorceress’ ear, “Why don’t we put a show on for our guest of honor?” And soon, Castaspella could feel the movement of her robe being slipped upwards - tortuously slow as it passed her knees and was bunched around her hips to leave her spread legs on display for Angella. 

Grinning, Angella tilted her head to the side as if in appraisal before she made a gesture with her hand to continue. 

Just as Castaspella felt the hands upon her lips of her pussy begin to spread them, she gave a challenging growl, “Is that all you’re going to do? Touch me in front of your Ex?” And in spite of her words, Castaspella realized that it might not go over so well in the way she worded it. Still, she could either take it back or double down and the burn in her body was like a match over gasoline. “If you really want to harvest magical energy, you’re going to have to do a LOT better than this!” 

For a long moment, Castaspella worried that she might have gone too far - only Angella’s face was visible from where she sat and even the shadows made it difficult to discern disapproval. It was her mistake, however, as the sorceress behind her was the one she should have been paying attention to, “Yes, I do recall expressing to you that I would try harder, didn’t I? Well,” Suddenly, the hands upon her person seemed to grow warmer - almost burning! - as the edges of Castaspella’s vision would start to darken until she couldn’t see anything anymore. 

Only the wet sensation of a tongue at her neck - evidence of her abandoned mack - as Shadow Weaver’s voice finished, demon-laced with promise, _”It is time that I make good on that.”_

Enthralled by stimulation, Castaspella could only writhe in reaction as felt the painful sink of fangs into her skin. Not enough to draw blood, but it conflicted with the firm press of hands everywhere. Palming her breasts, scratching at her thighs and ass and even nipping (somehow!) at her sides as if the hands had mouths in the palms. Dark Magic was such a mystery and she couldn’t deny that as terrified as she was being a victim to its master’s artful hand - it was the most excited she’d been in years. 

Moans and gasps were pulled from her, hips shifting upwards as she attempted to grind against the hand at her cunt as two solid fingers were pressed deep within her. They searched, spread and moved within her at a cruel pace just before Castaspella clenched her teeth when a sensitive bundle of nerves inside was pressed, “A-Ahgn! Th-there…” She pleaded. 

“I know where it is, thank you,” Shadow Weaver teased, pressing against it again and taking sadistic satisfaction in the buck of her hips. 

Meanwhile, not quite unforgotten but not the focus of their play, Angella was shifting her own hips upward as the hands that had been upon her were also playing at her pussy. Impressively, she could feel at least three hands all working in tandem in an effort to try and edge her toward a slow crest of pleasure - focusing on her clit, the bundle of nerves inside and massaging the muscles just beside her labia. It had her grin in rapture but not quite willing to uncross her legs and bring attention to herself. 

Shadow Weaver's words were quite unfounded; ‘selfish lover’ that she was, Angella was more than willing to let Castaspella have her fun first. In fact…

“How very disgraceful, Casta,” Angella’s voice would dance, nearly giving Shadow Weaver pause until the angelic being gave her a firm stare. “For one so insistent on being given _particular_ treatment, you’re hardly a match, are you? Even from where I sit,” Angella leaned forward, the bite of admonishment on her tongue, “-you’re just dripping from being touched and we haven't hardly started.” 

“A-Angella, what are you-?” Castaspella struggled, unable to see but feeling the heat of her friend’s words as if they were barbed wire. 

“Silence,” Came the command and the sorceress froze, thigh trembling. “You will address me properly, Head Sorceress. Now.” 

“I-I…” 

Shadow Weaver took advantage, shifting Castaspella beneath her and sinking three fingers in from below. Her cry was like ice water in the Crimson Wastes, the shrouded woman grinning wildly, “Give her what she desires, Casta…” Before creating a rhythm with her fingers, her fingers setting a firm and steady pace as the woman bounced upon them. 

The haze of her mind was cloudy, the tell of tears running down her cheeks from the darkness as she was brought toward the beginnings of her first orgasms and struggled for words, “Y-Your M-ah!-Majesty…”

“Very good,” Shadow Weaver whispered, gently biting the shell of her ear. “Such an obedient woman. So loyal to your Queen…” 

“Ugh, st-... stop _talking_!” Castaspella retorted, spurned and lit aflame by the praise simultaneously as the silken voice had her fall to pieces. 

“Such a brat,” Angella chuckled, “To be so disrespectful to one with only your best interests in mind. You must be honest with yourself, Castaspella,” Angella’s voice took a dark turn, “You enjoy the way Shadow Weaver disgraces you… don’t you?” 

In reaction, or perhaps in solidarity, Castaspella felt Shadow Weaver’s fingers thrust harder against her and she threw her head back with a barely-suppressed scream. 

“How very shameless,” Angella chided, unrelenting her words as she continued, “How often have you imagined this? Being prostrated so distastefully before me? Have you always desired this? To be my consort and whore when Micah was conveniently absent?” In spite of herself, Angella could almost feel her own heartbeat fluttering beneath her skin - her own words encouraging a sense of depravity that not even she was aware she had. 

So many years of expected purity and abstinence. So many voices and eyes and ears waiting for her blessed voice to tell them all what they wanted to hear, but never what she wanted to say. Here, in the dark of the shadows and the privacy of the dark sorceress… she could pretend to be that powerful Queen she desired but could never be as the leader of a rebellion for the side of ‘good’.

Castaspella was practically sobbing from the almost but not quite there tension in her body - sweat pouring from her skin as she gasped between clenched teeth, “Fuck, I’m-... I’malmost-!” Her hands clenched over the armrests, bouncing along desperately with the fingers inside her as she was degraded by Angella. 

She wasn’t even wrong, having known the truth for years as she’d sent letter after letter upon her brother’s death and wanted nothing else but to be there for the angelic woman. To hold her, tell her that the rebellion would survive and that Micah wouldn’t want her to be so alone. How sh loved the Queen and her niece but knew that she could never measure up to the man her brother was - even now as he lived and she was here before Angella. 

But they could pretend and that was enough, “Harder,” She demanded, eliciting a cruel scoff from Angella. 

“A demand, even now? Do you think Shadow Weaver would just give you what you want?” 

In spite of Angella’s words, Shadow Weaver was engrossed in the reactions she gained from the sorceress and was more than willing to disobey Angella. Castaspella’s rebellious personality was as addictive as it was contagious and Angella noted with extreme interest as Shadow Weaver increased the pace and brought a hand up to grasp at Castaspella’s throat. 

She applied no lethal or dangerous pressure, but pulled her face up and to the side and moved her lips against her invitingly, “You would have me disobey our Queen, Casta? Tell me,” She growled, licking tantalizingly against Castaspella’s lips with the tip of her longue - but never sealing their lips together. 

“Disobedient as ever, I see… Very well,” Angella rumbled, shifting back to simply enjoy the show as she contemplated her decree for the sorceress. “Finish her, Shadow Weaver.” 

And for just the slightest moment, Shadow Weaver was tempted to edge Castaspella just a little more - out of the spite she felt for the Queen’s tactic of making her intention become a demand of her. But the shudder of the body beneath her hands and shades was desperate and Castaspella didn’t have long before her pleasure would be ruined. 

“Castaspella… tell me what you want,” Shadow Weaver rumbled, placing agonizingly sift kisses along the corner of her lips, along her jaw and down her neck - slowing the pace of her fingers. 

The reaction was more than she could have hoped for, Castaspella whining in a plea, “Fuck me,” She tried to reach for Shadow Weaver’s lips as they departed from her face, “Please,ohplease,” And for just a moment, she managed to catch the passing of lips as Shadow Weaver rewarded the sorceress with a searing press of her mouth - plundering her mouth as the shades along her body tightened. 

Castaspella felt her entire body physically shifted up from the seat and groaned within Shadow Weaver’s mouth as her body was shifted along her fingers. Every thrust was like a white-hot lance piercing her from within and - while she wasn’t quite certain - Castaspella could swear that the roll and glide of a sinuous tongue added another layer of stimulation against her clit. 

Her orgasm came in such a thundering rush that if she weren’t blind to the world, her eyes would have rolled in the back of her head as she nearly gave in to the release of her body’s tightly wound state. Though the pace slowed, Shadow Weaver continued until the violent tremors and clenching muscles around her fingers relaxed - graceful aftershocks granting Castaspella a softly hummed decline into the post-coital. 

For a few gentle moments, uninterrupted as Angella watched with a secretly soft gaze, Shadow Weaver and Castaspella indulged in slow, warm kisses - their tongues entwining as if they were engrossed in a private dance only they were privy to. When they finally parted, hot open-mouthed embraces reduced to audible smaller kisses that they struggled to cease, Angella’s voice would pull them into reality. 

“Gently, Shadow Weaver. She’ll need time to recover,” And for just a moment, she allowed herself to break character as she watched Castaspella’s shadowy blindfold reveal a tired, but thoroughly satisfied expression. Brown eyes opened to look up at Angella with an expression of grateful desire before she turned her head to surprise Shadow Weaver with a sweeter kiss along her cheek. 

Already, she could feel the fulfillment of powerful sexual power coursing within her but it did not cease her concern, “Are you alright?” 

“Mm… Yes, I-I will be,” She relaxed against the seat, the hands already retreating within the shadows as Shadow Weaver looked over Castaspella with a keen eye. “-I just need a moment.” 

“Of course.” 

“Naturally,” Angella agreed, but she’d adopted the role of matriarch quickly and turned her gaze to Shadow Weaver. “Until such time as you’ve recovered, I insist that Shadow Weaver’s attention be diverted,” And the intense gaze as Angella looked down upon her sent an immediate pulse of need between Shadow Weaver’s legs. Her body thrummed with desire, her eyes practically shining with desire as she disappeared from the light of Castaspella’s circle and moved into Angella’s.

By her own power, Shadow Weaver dispelled the circle of light and for just a moment, Castaspella felt panic as the dark consumed her in the chair. However, no sooner after worrying for her safety did the sorceress feel a warm and comforting embrace of shadow around her. She couldn’t explain it, no matter how hard she tried, but the emotions that came over her as she felt the embrace was enough to almost send her into slumber. 

_Is this… how she sleeps? Wrapped in shadows and tuning out the world?_ Castaspella lethargically thought, her tired gaze watching with interest as Angella awaited Shadow Weaver.

Gracefully, but with a touch of insolence, Shadow Weaver moved into a bow before Angella, “Your Majesty-” 

“You disobeyed a direct order, Shadow Weaver,” Angella interrupted, clipped and sounding quite cross. It had the unmasked woman fight against shifting uncomfortably under her gaze. 

“I do not deny this,” It took self-control not to lose herself to the instinctive desire to talk back.

“As I expected you wouldn’t, brash woman of action that you are,” The sound of a smile could be felt. “And how, I ask you, do you plan to be taken to task for this? Following my gracious benevolence, I expect you to answer wisely and with _creativity_.”

For a charged moment, Shadow Weaver felt as though she were at a crossroads with many different paths to take - each one as appealing as the last. When she dared her lift her head, Shadow Weaver felt herself nearly choke on the very air at what she witnessed. 

Legs uncrossed but hardly appearing bothered by it as she reclined her head against her hand, Angella smiled seductively down at Shadow Weaver as she bared her pussy expectantly to the sorceress. When she noticed that she had Shadow Weaver’s attention, Angella was quick to commend her, “I can see that look in your eye, Shadow Weaver. Could it be that you’ve come up with an idea?” 

Forest green eyes flicked upward toward Angella’s face as she fought against herself, looking back down at the glistening lips of the cunt she’d only dreamed of tasting. Oh, she’d come up with an idea - but she was certain that it wasn’t as ‘creative’ as Angella had insinuated. 

But Shadow Weaver was privy to this game; she hadn’t changed a bit in the decades that had passed between them and their time as youths. What Angella desired wasn’t creative thinking, even if she posed it as such. Where demands were made, Angella expected her subjects to follow without argument. The bedroom was no exception, though Shadow Weaver doubted as such with Micah…

“I do believe I have, My Queen,” Shadow Weaver purred, knowing and willing as she moved forward. 

However, she was shocked to see a hand come up, freezing before she made another step. “Stop right there. I can see clearly that you expect this encounter to go according to your design. Correct me if I am wrong.”

There it was. 

“Did your words that I should ‘Direct Your encounter’ not imply that very intent?” 

“How very clever of you to remember,” Angella chuckled, remembering her words but knowing just how to twist them to her advantage. “-You’ll be directing our _general_ encounter, of course. However, my word is absolute and you would do well to remember that.” 

“Yes,” Shadow Weaver bowed once more, biting out, “Your Majesty.” 

“Very good. Now… rise and see to your Queen.” 

Shadow Weaver did not need to be told twice, moving forward with practiced ease and before the shapely spread legs in a matter of seconds. The moment her hand touched the armrest, however, Shadow Weaver would find herself disorientingly snatched by her throat and choked from the surprise of it all. Immediately, she believed she’d overstepped her bounds but the look of the sinful grin on Angella’s face told her that this was just a part of the act. 

The pressure wasn’t threatening, but the manner in which she felt Angella’s gloved finger slide up her neck and into her hair - pulling her head skyward as her hair yanked roughly like a guiding leash. Without words, Shadow Weaver allowed herself to be led downward and felt the familiar posture of being on her knees remind her of her time as Angella’s prisoner. 

When her face was pressed firmly against the lush, wet heat of Angella’s cunt - her attention was diverted to her dark duty. The touch of her tongue was enough to bring a delighted moan to the Queen, her hips bucking upwards as even Angella didn’t realize how sensitive she was. 

Shadow Weaver felt pride at her work, satisfied that the seals were working exactly as intended. 

For a few quiet and decadent moments, Shadow Weaver was left to enjoy her meal and Angella - to take sweet rapture in such a graceful surrender. Clawed hands came up, gentle and reverent as her palms slid up the soft calves of Angella’s legs and thumbed the sides of her knees appreciatively. A twitch had her moan against Angella, the flat of her tongue laving against her wetness from slit to clit before using the tip to carefully spread her labia apart. 

Above her, Angella would lean back and looked upon the sorceress with her own brand of dark appreciation. 

It was when Angella felt those hands move beyond her knees that she reacted accordingly, “Not yet,” She commanded, the hand at Shadow Weaver’s head tightening against her hair warningly. “When your jaw aches and you feel you may lose consciousness,” She began, Shadow Weaver’s eyes widening in surprise at the words just before she felt the surprising strength of Angella’s head pressing her between her legs forcefully, “-only then will you be allowed to rise.” 

Panic nearly overtook the sorceress, shadows around the circle of light slowly creeping in as if to protect her, before she calmed her nerves and stilled her beating heart. Face flushed hotly from the demand, Shadow Weaver pressed fervently against the suffocating heat and kept her hands upon the Queen’s knees as she worked her over. 

Nothing was left untouched. She rolled her tongue along Angella’s clit with an almost frantic speed and shifted to spear her tongue as deep as it could go within her periodically. She would have chanced trying to nip at her inner thigh if she wasn’t so sure it would earn the Queen’s ire.

By the sound of Angella’s vocalizations, Shadow Weaver didn’t have any misgivings about her ‘performance’ - not that she ever did. The grip in her hair pulled violently, nearly ripping it out but the pain only aroused her more, vividly aware that she was practically dripping herself.

Between hissed growled and demure gasps, Angella didn’t make it any easier, “Of all the… talents you could showcase to the rebellion, _Shadow Weaver _,” Angella scoffed with laughter, struggling to actually sound abrasive, “-Your masterful tongue is- Mmmm, so much more useful this way.” Shadow Weaver felt the hands in her hair run through the strands deceptively kind, “-To think… I could have had you do this to me every day if not for your _foolish greed_ back on Mystacor...”__

__Without thinking, the claws that held Angella’s knee like a lifeline tightened and before Shadow Weaver realized what was happening she was pulled up rather violently from the floor._ _

__Shadow Weaver gasped for breath, realizing with a start that she’d nearly done exactly as Angella demanded and lost herself within the salted honey of her cunt. Vision blurred and her chest expanding with every stolen breath, Angella was in a similar state as she bit her lip while grinning down at her._ _

__“Very… well done, if a bit _short_ ,” Angella panted, the hand nestled in Shadow Weaver’s hair gently releasing to caress her face and taking particular interest in the wet mess at her lips that ran down her chin. The sight before Angella was nothing short of deliciously disheveled and if their time together weren’t such a practiced act, Angella would have liked to mess her up in more disastrous manners. _ _

__“A-Angella,” Shadow Weaver began, still catching her breath. She wasn’t given a chance to speak further, however, as she was soon grasped by her robe on either side of her neck and pulled upwards into Angella’s face-their noses merely centimeters from each other._ _

__“I did not give you permission to speak, Shadow Weaver,” Angella hissed, the warmth of her breath mixing with the sorceress’ gasps as her own hands seemed to hold tightly to the chair. The thought of pulling away from Angella was so far removed from her mind that it took physical resistance to not push herself forward and claim those wickedly grinning lips._ _

__Half-lidded and nearly intoxicated by her own lust, Shadow Weaver didn’t realize she was staring at said lips until she raised her gaze to the fierce yet bright eyes of Angella’s. Within them… dark fantasies that the matriarch had suppressed for years._ _

__“So transparent,” Angella whispered, the grip on her robes unyielding even as Shadow Weaver could feel herself being pulled closer yet those lips were still so far. Distantly, Shadow Weaver was aware that her legs were pulled completely from the floor and her hands could no longer reach the armrests - straddling the Queen’s hips as the ombre woman leaned into her seat with the sorceress._ _

__Beneath her robes, hips pressed sinfully together, Shadow Weaver could feel the heat mix between them and shuddered as the desire to grind against the Queen had her legs twitching with barely-suppressed movement. When one of the hands that fisted her robe released and traveled down so slowly from her shoulder, over the small of her back before roughly palming her ass, Shadow Weaver whimpered roughly against her will and bit her bottom lip._ _

__“There you are…” Angella’s voice washed over her, vaguely aware that she’d closed her eyes and bucked involuntarily as she felt the wide expanse of a tongue against the sensitive skin of her neck. “-that soft woman I once knew. The same one that would plead for my touch and beg for hours as I made your body sing with my magic…” Lips at her ear had the sorceress trembling so violently one would think she was freezing. “So clever to try and do the very same to me. Did you enjoy the taste of my sex, _Shadow Weaver_?” _ _

__She struggled to answer, her words failing her as the very same sorceress struggled just to breathe. “Hah... Uhgn, y-yes,” She rumbled, wanting to return the favor and taste the vanilla of Angella’s skin._ _

__But the Queen was strong and even one arm was enough to hold Shadow Weaver away as Angella grazed her teeth along the helix of Shadow Weaver’s sensitive ears. “That’s right,” She felt a bite and tug, her hands coming up in flash as she held them to both of Angella’s sides with a cry of the Queen’s name on her lips. “I remember, just as if it were merely a week ago… Immortality makes the years seem like seconds to me, you see. You used to say you hated how sensitive your ears were,” Angella mumbled in between nips, bites, tugs and kisses that had Shadow Weaver practically sobbing with barely suppressed groans of pleasure. “Didn’t you?”_ _

__“Ughn, Angella, please-”_ _

___”Say it.”_ _ _

__“F-... fuck,” She growled, Shadow Weaver’s brusque voice sending a shudder down Angella’s spine, “I do. God, how I _hate_ what you do to me,” It was that same instinct, pushing and resisting against Angella’s role as the sorceress found her self-control waning. Shadow Weaver snarled against Angella’s ear, sinking her claws into Angella’s soft sides, “Fuck me, damn you…” _ _

__For just a moment, Angella almost lost interest in her role - addicted to how unravelled Shadow Weaver was becoming and so very tempted to just lose herself in her ravenous hunger. However, just before she could surrender to the feeling, Angella’s eyes noted movement over Shadow Weaver’s shoulder and she narrowed her eyes on the figure of Castaspella sauntering into the light._ _

__Gone was her robe, cast aside as Angella witnessed the Head Sorceress’ shapely body in the shine of the light rune. In her eyes, burning with glazed lust as she approached quietly, she could see the gears turning. When their eyes met, shock briefly passing over the raven-haired woman’s gaze… a sudden quiet understanding was passed between them and Angella grinned wryly against Shadow Weaver’s neck._ _

__Just as Castaspella was almost upon the unknowing sorceress, Angella would nuzzle into the crook of Shadow Weaver’s neck and then proceed to give a painful bite to her skin. The cry that escaped the woman was like a drug and Angella took great pleasure in the grind against her sex. Laving her tongue over the bite, she softly cooed into the dark woman’s ear, “As you wish…”_ _

__And that was all the cue Castaspella needed to be upon Shadow Weaver’s back, one arm seeking out the connection between Angella and Shadow Weaver’s cunts as her other arm came up from her Shadow Weaver’s opposite side and palmed a breast through her robes. Even with her height difference between the two, Castaspella took full advantage of her standing posture and attacked the other side of Shadow Weaver’s neck with her lips._ _

__The groan Shadow Weaver gave was nothing short of a strangled keen of wonton gratification, her back arching to press her chest into Castaspella’s hand and her legs on either side of Angella’s hips closing and locking into place. Without meaning to as she was attacked on all sides, Shadow Weaver had opened her neck to be more accessible - two sets of mouths sucking welts into both sides of her neck and shoulders._ _

___F-Fuck, it’s as… as if I’m on fire from the inside!_ Shadow Weaver realized in a lustful haze. Upon her breast, Castaspella kneaded and pinched - sensation like electric bolts down her spine straight to her cunt as she felt her fingers slide between the slick of Angella’s cunt and the warm friction of her robes still in the way. She clenched her teeth, saliva running down her chin as she ground out, “T-Too many clothes…” _ _

__And in a hot flash of dark magic, Shadow Weaver was as revealed as Castaspella was and could feel the arousal of the petit mort tightening within her. The only one who remained clothed, relatively, was Angella - preferring to be the most put-together among them._ _

__With Castaspella’s hand full and in animated motion, Angella would realize that the Head Sorceress could use a little help and with Shadow Weaver’s restricting robes out of the way-_ _

__Hand free from grasping Shadow Weaver’s collar, Angella was quick to give her other hand something else to do. Sliding her hands down the scarred woman’s body, taking care to give appreciative scratches along her neck, the swell of her breast and the curve of her figure the angelic woman was soon joining Castaspella’s own hand between their legs._ _

__In a never-before-seen act of solidarity (twice in one day), both women interlocked their middle and index fingers before slowly pushing their combined digits into Shadow Weaver’s pussy - earning a primal growl from the woman as she felt herself be stretched so painfully in the most delicious manner._ _

__Face flushed hotly as she peppered hot wet kisses along Shadow Weaver’s neck, Castaspella once again was reeling from the realization that she was the hottest thing she’d ever done in her life and to feel Angella’s finger entwined with her own _within_ Shadow Weaver… To say that this was one of her most private fantasies made reality was an understatement._ _

__Angella wasn’t quite finished with the sorceress, either - one hand holding Shadow Weaver by her ass as she fucked her cunt with the other - Angella was using her superior strength to bounce the woman upon both her and Castaspella’s hands. In between nips and sucked kisses and rolling her thumb over Shadow Weaver’s clit, Angella spoke sharp, biting admonitions, “Look at you,” She breathed, her sultry voice sending shocks down both the sorceress’, “Nothing but a slut for me. For your woman. Aren’t you?”_ _

__Shadow Weaver didn’t possess the sense to deny it, “YesstarsYES,” All she cared about was chasing that mote of power just beyond the edges of her vision. “Casta… _Angella_ -!” _ _

__“What do you want?” Angella hissed against her ear, just as she felt another set of lips attacking the opposite ear._ _

__“M-More-Oh stars… I n-need-” Shadow Weaver couldn’t finish, choking on the very air as Angella attacked the underside of her chin and jaw with more kisses._ _

__**”Beg for it,”** Angella snarled, just before her own climax claimed her and sunk her teeth into the lobule of Shadow Weaver’s ear. Castaspella did the same to the upper helix, the pace of their fingers so vicious that Shadow Weaver wasn’t even sure if she even did as the Queen demanded. All she could hear was the hoarse cry of what she thought was her own voice before her vision faded to white. _ _

__For a few seconds as Angella come down from her role and Castaspella caught her own breath, they would both realize from the manner in which Shadow Weaver’s body grew heavy and relaxed that her orgasm had surprisingly caused the sorceress to temporarily black out. Their expressions would mirror the other, shock and concern visible, just before they both carefully extracted their fingers from within the sorceress and began to collectively move her to the bed near the darkest corner of the room._ _

__Looking her over, Angella took in her fainted state before coming to the conclusion that they likely went… just a little too far. She looked to Castaspella, noting that despite her flushed and very aroused appearance, her eyes were more worried than disappointed. “She’ll need some water,” Angella advised gently._ _

__“O-Oh, right!” And off Castaspella went, rushing to the sink to collect a pitcher and glass before collecting water from the waterfall outside. Angella watched, entranced as the sorceress was all business before returning and handing a filled glass to Angella, “Will she… were we too rough, do you think-? I’ve never-”_ _

__“Calm down,” Angella chuckled, focusing her attention on Shadow Weaver as she carefully sat her up. “She’ll be fine. I think, perhaps, she might have bitten off a bit more power than she realized she could handle.” As Angella gently shook Shadow Weaver awake, Castaspella used her hand to dip into the cold water and gently flick the liquid against her body in various areas to help cool her off._ _

__Minutes later, just as Angella was worried they’d have to get dressed and risk explaining why they were bringing a nude Shadow Weaver to the infirmary, the sorceress stirred into the world of wakefulness. “Mm… U-ugh,” With a disgusted scoff as she struggled with coming to, Shadow Weaver’s eyes eased open - only to see two clearly concerned and relieved faces staring down at her. With a few rapid blinks, Shadow Weaver tried to lean up from the bed, “How… How long was I-?”_ _

__“Easy,” Castaspella muttered, a hand to her back to help ease her back up slowly, “Ten minutes or so,” It didn’t take long for Castaspella to tease her, however, “That good, huh?”_ _

__Shadow Weaver fixed her with a narrowed gaze, a grimace on her lips as she flushed a little darker, “Don’t. Start.” With a groan, Shadow Weaver brought a hand up to cover her face in shame, “What a mess that was - Me, fainting in the middle _sex_.” _ _

__Angella gave a warm chuckle, moving her face in to give the sorceress an intimate kiss on the lips before pulling back and pressing her forehead against Shadow Weaver’s, “I think you were quite brave, love. And, honestly,” She grinned, _”-it was adorable._ ”_ _

___“Angella…_ ,” Shadow Weaver groaned, woefully flustered as she looked away. Castaspella wouldn’t let her off the hook, though, and was upon her in seconds to press a firm kiss upon her cheek. “UGH, Casta!”_ _

__“Don’t give me that look,” The sorceress laughed, beaming at Shadow Weaver with a grin, “You were fantastic and this… this was actually really quite fun, wasn’t it, Angella?”_ _

__“Oh, incredibly so,” Angella laughed, “This was the first ‘Devil’s Rising’ since the war and, honestly,” The once-Queen flushed, “-you’ve made quite the impression, Shadow Weaver.”_ _

__Humbled by the reaction and the praise, Shadow Weaver’s face looked a bit confused before she huffed, taking to the compliment like a sponge to water, “You’re welcome”_ _

__As Angella moved to prepare for them a bath, the illumination of the room coming back from the darkness of Shadow Weaver’s dispelled shadows, Castaspella would give a sound of confusion._ _

__“Wait, ‘Devil’s Rising’? What on Etheria is that? It’s called the Moonlighnment-”_ _

__“Oh no!” Angella argued, her magic already manifesting a large tub, “I was here _long before you_ , Castaspella. That is what the kids call this night.”_ _

__Shadow Weaver gave a disgusted sigh, “You’re both wrong. Ancient First One’s runes clearly dictate this event as the ‘Night of Alignment’,” She cast Angella a wry grin, “-though I’ll take ‘Devil’s Rising’ over ‘Moonlighnment’ any day.”_ _

__“THANK YOU!”_ _

__“Don’t you dare take her side!”_ _

__And as they all bickered, the moons high above casting an ephemeral light upon their private moment, the trio of older women would take solace in their differences as they enjoyed a the warmth of a large bath together - staring at the auroras as they shimmered and shone._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween Ya'll!!


End file.
